Sunny Side Up
by PhlameValkyrie
Summary: Angel was her name. She was one tough nut, and had nothing holy about her. Okay, she might have been classified as an angel by here mere looks, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. As unrealistic as it might've been, she was not just stuck with that. No, she was stuck with Stanley Yelnats, in the same tent, and in the same bunk. Joy. Rated T for language - just for safety.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello! I'm gonna be counting this as my first Fanfic, so please, do have mercy. We have been working with this novel in class. **_**Holes **_**was very often my reading material, and now has become subject to my fanfictionised writing.**

**Not Edited. **

**Enjoy!**

"Are you new here too?" Fatty asked, he was every shade of brown you could imagine, really. He had dark brown hair and vulnerable pools of brown goo for eyes. Even his natural tan - which although pale - hinted to Spanish roots. Looked like I wasn't the only Hispanic.

Stanley. His name was Stanley Yelnats. I had learned that much from the trip to this god forsaken desert. And here the tool was, still prattling on. He had asked that question for a few times, and probably thought I didn't hear him correctly_. As if_, it wasn't like there was a bunch of other people in this worn bus, and the silence was definitely not deafening enough to cut him off.

I raised my eyebrow at him, then turned to look out the window at the uninspiring view. Sadly, my attempt to shut the one sided conversation was again flushed down the toilet. He just couldn't take a hint.

"Well, I guess you are then," an oblivious smile caused his oversized dimples to show, "I really had no idea that there were girls in the ca-" I cut him off. Grabbing the chauvinistic whale by his collar, I shoved his face in the window. We had arrived.

"Does this" I shoved him a little more as I hissed in his ear, "have any sign that girls are not allowed?"

He tumbled to the ground when I released my hold. "I don't like sexist pigs," I turned to walk away, ignoring his shocked face. I whirled around suddenly, and stared him dead in the eyes. The look I gave him pinned him down. "Stay. The hell. Away. From. Me."

I didn't spare him a final glance as I hopped off the bus.

**Author's note: This was basically an intro, so please don't be too upset. I'll be updating in the next few days!**

**R&R**


	2. Boys will be boys

The dust stung my eyes, watering them with the first drops of salt water in years. I never let a tear drop… ever.

I was laying down on my bunk, still trying to decide if I wanted to go to the reckroom or not. Fatty might have been wrong about the camps rule on the gender of their population, but who the hell was supposed to know that when the only types of humans walking around were tostestorone prone, juvenile cavemen?

I rolled my eyes at my wandering thoughts, you would think that my view would mean that they were uncivilized, and that I was the innocent damsel in distress. Do not be fooled. I had already butted heads with the majority of the population, which happened to be 100 percent male… well, at least not _every_ camper had a y chromosome. Anymore, at least.

Then I remembered what Armpit had said. Jerkface actually knew how to get me riled up, and he had used the perfect tactic, pitty the price he had to pay was single tooth. Oops. But had he actually implied that the majority of inhabitants here were after me, because they were pushing my buttons? I knew the horrible cliché of boys bullying girls because they liked them, but that had never implied to me. Ever.

I swung over my bed, landing promptly on my feet with natural grace. What you gonna do?

I had made my mind, it didn't matter how many guys pulled at my hair, pinched my arm, or accidently 'spilled' their drinks on me – though that was more refreshing than anything else, and who in the name of Bejesus would waste water in this desert of nowhere? – I was not going to be pushed around. I was an independent pain in the butt, and they'd have to suck it up.

Angel's in town suger, better giddy up that horse and ride _far _away… or maybe not, seeing as this was the alternative to jail for many of them.

I strutted in the dark, run down room, plopping myself carelessly on a worn stool. Yesterday, when fatty had tried to sit on it, it had nearly broken… go figure.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Sam snickered with his sidekick, Jason. They relied too much on each other, and if they were alone, they'd be dog foot… or coyote food, more like.

"And here I thought someone had forgotten to take the trash out, Sammy Boo," I pouted my lips, trying to look as sincere as I could. I didn't work.

Sneering in my direction, I swear I heard him call me a female dog.

I didn't take that b.s., never had. I rose from the poor excuse of a chair, and brought two lips to my mouth. The shrill whistle made him abruptly turn.

I smirked, stalking slowly closer, "we end this here."


End file.
